Wireless communication systems, such as cellular voice and data networks, typically include multiple wireless access nodes spread over various geographic areas through which wireless communication devices can register and receive wireless access to communication services. In many examples, the wireless communication devices are mobile, and can move between wireless coverage areas of the wireless access nodes to receive wireless service.
Emergency notifications can be sent to the wireless communication devices to alert these wireless communication devices to various emergency situations, such as due to weather, accidents, presidential alerts, abductions, or other emergency events. However, these emergency events might only apply to a certain geographic region, and not apply to other geographic regions. When a wireless communication network, such as provided by a wireless carrier, provides wireless services over a large geographic region, these emergency notifications might only apply to a portion of the geographic region handled by the wireless carrier.
As an example of emergency notifications, the Commercial Mobile Alert System (CMAS) has been established to transfer emergency messages to users of a wireless communication network. CMAS messages can be originated by emergency authority systems for transfer over a geographic region by a wireless carrier. The CMAS messages can be delivered to wireless communication devices and can appear much like Short Message Service (SMS) text messages.